Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being pure communication tools into sophisticated mobile multimedia centers that enable enhanced user experiences.
The redefined user experience requires higher data rates offered by such advanced radio access technology (RAT) as long-term evolution (LTE), fifth-generation new radio (5G-NR), and/or wireless local area network (WLAN, also known as Wi-Fi). To achieve the higher data rates in mobile communication devices, power amplifiers (PAs) may be employed to increase output power of radio frequency (RF) signals (e.g., maintaining sufficient energy per bit) communicated by mobile communication devices.
To support a variety of applications and/or usage scenarios in different geographic regions, the mobile communication devices may need to concurrently support a combination of different RATs in a selected RF spectrum(s). In a conventional power management circuit, a dedicated power management integrated circuit (PMIC) and power amplifier (PA) is commonly used to support a particular RAT. In this regard, it would require a duplication of multiple PIMCs and PAs to concurrently support the combination of different RATs. Notably, the duplication of multiple PMICs and the PAs can lead to increased footprint, costs, complexity, and power consumption of the power management circuit. Thus, it may be desirable to optimize the power management circuit to concurrently support multiple RATs.